Origins of Nine
by Choblach
Summary: A series of oneshots that ask the question: Where do the Bijuu come from?


Author Notes: Normally, I prefer these at the end, but I need to say some things. I'm writing this, because, frankly, I'm tired of reading the same theories for the Bijuu, and what they are. I'm going to have to hurt myself the next time I read they are the Clan Heads of Demon Clans. Not that it's a bad idea, or has no merit, just over-played. So, I've decided I'm going to start up a little archive for ideas of where the Bijuu came from, what they are, whey they are, etc. Though I have a couple ideas, I need help people. That's why I'm asking, pleading, that all and any who read this send any ideas they may have to me, straight away. You will be credited, and let's face it, we need this. Badly.

Warning: Each chapter is completely unrelated to the ones before and after it. If you can't figure that out by the summery, please check the nearest I.Q. test, to make sure you are educated enough to breathe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This should also be obvious, but some people need it spelled out. I D-O N-O-T O-W-N N-A-R-U-T-O. There, all spelled out.

Sin 

In the Beginning, the gods came together, and made the world.

All forces, great and small, have their own god.

So it is with Sins as well.

Unto this new world, the gods had many ideas. Some, most notably the Goddess of the Sun and the God of the Moon, thought it should be a kingdom of lesser spirits, which they named the "humans".

Others, among them the God of the Storm, believed that the gods should rule directly over all.

And yet more had other ideas, until there was a different path for the future believed in by every god.

A terrible argument it was, and a terrible war that was sprung from it. In a conflict that no mortal can fathom, a conclusion was made. With the most major gods left in ruins, entrapped by each other in a massive three comma design burned into the largest forest known, the other gods reached a decision. They would stand off, and only assist if needed by the small spirits.

The Sins however, were not as content to sit by. Nine sins, made it though, and hid deep inside the world of creation. The gods decided to ignore them. Who would fear such creatures, weaker then even the mortal spirits?

But even gods forget, and there are some things they did not know. That the mortals, the "humans" would empower the Sins, was one of these things. Slowly at first, but with growing speed, the Sins grew from the negative emotions of the humans, becoming greater, stronger.

By the time the gods noticed this, these Sins, had become mightier then almost all of the gods, with only the few elite still above in terms. And these few, unable to effect the Great Sins, without endangering all.

And so, the Great Sins were free upon the world, and the humans came to fear them, and gave them the name 'Bijuu" for the tails which denote the raw power possessed by these great ones.

Here follows the list of the Nine, the Great Sins, the Bijuu. Know fear, those who cross the path of a Demon.

Shukaku, the first. Shukaku, who takes the form of a great raccoon-dog. Shukaku, of the Sands. Shukaku, Sin of Insanity.

Nekomata, the second. Nekomata, whose form is that of a great cat. Nekomata of the Flames. Nekomata, Sin of Pain.

Sanbi, the third. Sanbi, the form of a great turtle. Sanbi of the Waves. Sanbi, Sin of Ignorance.

Sokou, the fourth. Sokou, look upon the great reptile. Sokou of the Fumes. Sokou, Sin of Corruption.

Houkou, the fifth. Houkou, the great dog. Houkou of Five Elements. Houkou, Sin of Greed.

Raijuu, the sixth. Raijuu, the great thunder beast. Raijuu of the Storm. Raijuu, Sin of Haste.

Makumori, the seventh. Makumori, seen as great bat. Makumori of the Night. Makumori, Sin of Sorrow.

Hachimata, the eigth. Hachimata, who appears as a great serpent. Hachimata of the Hills. Hachimata, Sin of Treachery.

Kyuubi, the last. Kyuubi, known always as the great fox. Kyuubi of the True Power, of the Ultimate Might. Kyuubi, Sin of Rage.

Author Notes: Research went into this, but not an insane degree. Some creative license too. Just incase someone doesn't know, a raccoon-dog is a type of canine that lives in Asia, and the Raijuu is a mythical creature of the lightning god.


End file.
